


Oneus

by Woongie



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hwanwoong-Centric, M/M, My First Fanfic, Puns if you squint, the others make an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woongie/pseuds/Woongie
Summary: "Till our kingdoms unite, shall there be Oneus."
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Oneus

Prince Hwanwoong, of the Twilight Kingdom, was engaged to Prince Youngjo, of the Raven Kingdom. The two were a symbol of free marriage; of love without ulterior motives; of a love that burns brighter than the sun itself.

Hwanwoong had woken that morning to the feeling of Seoho’s warm hand on his cheek. A soft urge had Hwanwoong trudging out of silk sheets, ushering him to prepare for Youngjo’s arrival later in the afternoon. 

His two bodyguards, Geonhak and Keonhee, followed at a respectable distance as Hwanwoong left his sleeping chamber. There was still time before Youngjo arrived, so Hwanwoong took to the palace garden. 

His three friends trailed behind him, silently adoring the younger male to the moon and back. Hwanwoong was their happiness, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

As Hwanwoong trailed his fingers across soft petals, a warm feeling fluttered in Hwanwoong’s chest, but the feeling was fleeting. Trumpets sounded from the castle. 

Youngjo was here.

In a flurry of maroon fabric, Hwanwoong was rushing back to the palace. To where he knew Youngjo was waiting for him. Dressed in all black, his fiancé was talking to his brother, Dongju. They stopped mid-conversation as Hwanwoong entered, disheveled but glowing. 

Hwanwoong flew into Youngjo’s arms, Youngjo spinning the both of them. They shared a smile as they kissed, a short but promising thing. As they parted, Youngjo whispered:

“Till our kingdoms unite, shall there be Oneus.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 'til the end. I hope you liked it ^^


End file.
